The present invention relates to a connector which enables the detection of its fitting condition.
Conventionally, as a connector which enables the detection of a fitting condition of a pair of housings thereof, there has been known a connector which includes a pair of connector housings and a fitting detection member that is built in one of the connector housings (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In this connector, a lock arm is provided on one of the connector housing which is elastically deformed towards a deflection space by the other connector housing. An elastic arm is provided on the detection member, and this elastic arm is elastically deformed in association with a deflecting action of the lock arm. In addition, a restriction receiving portion is provided on the elastic arm, and this restriction receiving portion is locked on a locking portion on the one connector housing when the elastic arm is deformed so as to be restricted from being pushed into the deflection space. Then, when the pair of connector housings are properly fitted in or on each other, the elastic arm is elastically restored to its original state in association with the lock arm is restored to its original state, whereby the detection member is allowed to be pushed into the deflection space.
Consequently, in such a state that the pair of connector housings are properly fitted in or on each other, since the detection member can be pushed into the deflection space, the operator can detect that the pair of connector housings are in the proper fitting state.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication Number 2004-71288
In the connector described above, however, since the elastic arm of the detection member extends in a width direction of the detection member so as to project from a width direction of a deflection space as a result of the deflecting action of the lock arm on the one connector housing, the space has had to be ensured to permit the extending action of the elastic arm, calling for enlargement of the connector in size.